


Hold You

by mizuki_anne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Cukup cintai aku seperti biasa





	Hold You

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime_

_(Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini)_

_[A RivaMika Fanfiction]_

_Happy reading ...._

.

.

Sejak bersama setahun lalu, Mikasa tidak pernah begitu dilema memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mendampingi Levi di pesta-pesta yang mereka hadiri. Dengan gaun, riasan, serta perhiasan terbaiknya, ia mampu hadir dengan mempesona. Menggamit lengan Levi dengan bangga tanpa khawatir akan mempermalukannya.

Tapi undangan pesta di tangannya kali ini membuatnya kecut. Pesta yang diadakan kolega Levi tersebut mengusung tema yang benar-benar menyusahkan. Sebuah pesta dansa.

Bukan. Bukan karena Mikasa tidak bisa berdansa. Ia bahkan selalu meraih nilai terbaik saat SMA untuk pelajaran dansanya. Ada hal lain yang begitu sensitif sekarang, dan ia tidak ingin hal ini menyinggung Levi nantinya.

“Apa itu undangan dari Erwin untuk nanti malam?”

Mikasa tersentak, buru-buru melipat undangan tersebut dan meletakkannya di meja. “Umm ... iya,” jawabnya, hampir-hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Levi yang baru selesai mandi mengerutkan kening melihat reaksi Mikasa. Ia bisa melihat, bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang khawatir akan suatu hal. Ada sesuatu yang sedang coba disembunyikannya, tapi Levi tidak akan semudah itu dibohongi.

“Biar kulihat.” Levi mengambil undangan itu dan bergabung dengan Mikasa di sofa. Ia membaca undangan itu dengan seksama hingga menyadari bahwa mungkin kekhawatiran Mikasa juga sedang melandanya sekarang. Ia pun tidak ingin membicarakannya. Tapi, bagaimana caranya agar tak membuat Mikasa kecewa?

“Apa kita perlu belanja gaun untukmu?”

“Kita akan menghadirinya?!” ujar Mikasa terkejut.

“Kau tidak ingin?”

“Maksudku ... sepertinya aku sedikit kurang enak badan.”

Levi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Mikasa. Hanya sedikit hangat, itu pun Levi rasa karena tangannya yang dingin sehabis mandi. “Aku bisa hadir sendiri jika kau memang tidak bisa. Akan kusampaikan pada Hange kalau kau sedang sakit.”

“Tidak.” Bukan seperti itu yang diingkan Mikasa. Ia meraih tangan Levi di dahinya dan menggenggamnya erat. “Aku yakin nanti malam aku akan sehat. Aku akan menemanimu.”

Ia hanya tidak bisa membiarkan Levi pergi sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, Erwin dan Hange merupakan sahabat mereka sejak lama.

*******

Suasana pesta ini membuat mereka canggung. Mikasa terus menggamit lengan Levi, menemaninya mengitari ruangan untuk berbincang bersama para koleganya. Sesekali mereka melirik pasangan-pasangan yang berada di lantai dansa, tapi tak sekalipun berniat menginjakkan kaki di sana.

Levi merasakan tangan Mikasa yang beberapa kali mengenggam lebih erat, dan ia cukup tahu alasannya. Mikasa mungkin akan sangat kecewa dengannya malam ini, tapi akan lebih mengecewakan baginya jika ia mewujudkan keinginan itu dan membuat Mikasa malu setelahnya.

“Aku akan mengambil minum sebentar,” bisik Mikasa di sela-sela pesta. Levi mengangguk dan membiarkan Mikasa menuju bar terlebih dahulu.

Hange menghampiri Mikasa saat gadis itu baru saja menyicip segelas _red wine_ di tangannya. Memberinya sedikit pelukan kecil dan senyum senang. Tentu saja Hange senang, ia baru kembali dari dansa super romantis bersama Erwin beberapa saat yang lalu.

“Kau menikmati pestanya?”

“Yeah, luar biasa.” Mikasa memaksakan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengatakan pesta ini membosankan, pesta ini memang luar biasa jika saja tidak harus dengan kegiatan di lantai dansa itu.

“Oh ya kalian belum berdansa sama sekali bukan? Aish! Si Levi itu, biar aku yang menyeretnya. Bisa-bisanya dia membiarkan gadisnya tak berdansa?”

Mikasa mencekal tangan Hange, mencegahnya untuk memanggil Levi. “Jangan!” katanya. “Aku tidak ingin membuatnya malu di depan banyak orang.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Mikasa menggigit bibir. “Kau tahu, ia pasti akan kesulitan mengingat ... tinggi ... badan kami. Aku tidak ingin kami jadi pusat perhatian.”

Hange cukup mengerti untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia mengusap lengan Mikasa sejenak. “ _I’m sorry_.”

“ _Not your fault_.”

Setelah Hange menjauh, Levi menghampiri dan mengajaknya pergi keluar. Mereka menyisir koridor yang mengarah ke taman. Taman itu berada sedikit lebih rendah dari bangunan, mereka harus menuruni sebuah tangga lebar untuk sampai ke sana.

Mikasa sudah turun lebih dahulu, tapi Levi tiba-tiba berhenti di satu tangga terakhir. “Kenapa?” tanya Mikasa heran.

“Kemarilah!”

Mikasa menghampiri pria itu dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sejenak mereka hanya saling bersitatap dalam hening, sebelum Levi tiba-tiba tersenyum sembari meraih pinggang serta tangannya.

“Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu malam ini.”

Ini posisi dansa, dan berkat anak tangga itu tinggi mereka kini hampir sejajar. Mikasa masih sedikit kaku ketika Levi mulai bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengikuti irama dari dalam yang sayup-sayup terdengar. Ia masih terkejut sekaligus tersanjung dengan apa yang Levi perbuat. Ia berusaha mengikuti gerakan Levi, meski posisi ini tetap akan sulit dan sedikit aneh (?) Tapi Mikasa menikmatinya.

“Maaf menge—” bisik Levi.

Mikasa menggeleng. “ _Please don’t_! Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini untuk membuatku bahagia.” Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir pria itu singkat. “Cukup cintai aku seperti biasanya.”

Levi tersenyum, lalu membalas ciuman itu, sedikit lebih lama. “Aku tahu,” jawabnya.

Mikasa menarik tangan Levi agar turun dari tangga, lalu menyamankan kepalanya dengan bersandar di bahu Levi. Mereka masih terus bergerak bersama, seirama dengan alunan musik yang mengiringinya.

Sebab sempurna hanyalah soal perspektif masing-masing orang. Dan mereka sempurna dengan cara mereka.

 

**_~Fin~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : Fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan untuk Ririsalad. Apakah sudah sesuai dengan permintaan (?) sepertinya tidak XD
> 
> *FYI : Tinggi—jarak dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga selanjutnya—tangga normal (yang baik) adalah sekitar 15 cm. Jika tinggi Mikasa sekarang 176 cm dan Levi 160 cm, silakan diitung sendiri! :v  
> Lupakan postur, kekuatannya sudah cukup untuk melindungi Mikasa apa pun yang terjadi. Because he is a “Humanity Strongest Soldier”  
> *Teruntuk Bang Levi : saya sama sekali nggak berniat body shaming kok :”


End file.
